


We can stay young together

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Aging AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico starts to age, who's behind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can stay young together

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.. I'm going away for a week after a breakup.. Yeah.. I'll probably start writing again when I get back.. also ten points to whoever guesses the reference in the title

Tumblr prompt: imagine if when you got to 18 you stopped aging until you found your soulmate so you grow old together . 

Nico noticed it subtly, slowly. He was getting taller. Filling out. How the?  
"Hey! Will, come check this out..." he yelled over his shoulder. 

Will, his blond hair flicked over his eyes, walked out. Was it Nico's imagination or did he look bigger?   
"Will i-i'm getting older" Nico exclaimed excitedly, trying to puzzle out who his soulmate could possibly be. His bisexuality made it even harder as he had to figure it out from the (while admittedly not large) pool of friends he had. Annoyingly enough there was one girl who was... obsessed with him to understate the problem. 

"Who do you think it could be?" Will enthused with him. Nico just shrugged and grunted.   
"Think it could be Aimee?" Will teased, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Nico shivered as he remembered the party the previous night.   
"I ho-" he started, only to be interrupted by a loud "morning douchebags" from the doorway.

"I'm all outta waffles and Will still owes me about 4 quid so unfortunately I'm here to steal your waffles" Reyna explained as she started looking through their cupboards.   
"Bold as brass" Will muttered.   
"She certainly knows how to make an entrance" Nico agreed.  
"I can hear you yano" Reyna muttered, crouched down and rifling through the "many implements of torture" (as Will called them) in thier fast food cupboard. "Aha!" Reyna exclaimed "Instant waffles, right where's the waffle iron?"   
Her question was met with raised eyebrows.   
"Ah.. ha.. ha.." Reyna laughed sheepishly, remembering the previous night.

Once the waffle iron had been located and the waffles had been made and eaten, Nico relayed the story of his aging to Reyna. Of course as soon as he told her she went into hyperdrive, making a list of possible people who could be Nico's soul mate. Despite Reyna being somewhere around 20 she and Nico were still great friends.  
"Hey how's Annabeth doing? Gotten over Percy being gay yet?"  
"Yeah and um.. I think that we may be a little more than friends now.." Reyna blushed a bright red and moved the last of the waffle around her plate. When Nico asked questioningly why she was unsure, she replied "Well uhm.. after the party last night, we made out when I took her home and she asked me to stay the night.. Nothing happened!" she shot an accusatory glare at will when he laughed a little "but yeah.. I like her a lot".   
"Well Reyna, you made out, just ask her! She obviously likes you" Will contributed (not as tactfully as Nico would have put it)   
"It's not as clean cut as that.." Reyna sighed "she was drunk so I don't know If she likes me.."   
Nico whipped out his phone, keying in his password and opening his contacts. Finding Annabeth's name, he sent a quick message 'D'you like Reyna? I saw you acting a little weird around her last night'  
The response was instant: '..yeah... don't tell her'  
"Reyna she likes you so go ask her out, now. I hereby ban you from this apartment until you have either asked her out or died trying" 

Reyna shot a death glare as she left   
"I'll be back" she warned, imitating Terminator.


End file.
